Darkclan
Allies & FAQ What's DarkClan's political situation? DarkClan is anti, Lancelot has decided that's the most logical thing to be. The allies are members of the Toxic Alliance. Currently, this includes: ScarClan, BloodClan, SunClan, EclipseTribe, PhantomClan, CryptClan, and ShadowClan. The secondary allies, which are DarkClan's allies that are not in the Toxic Alliance, are: Blackheart Rogues, most antis The neutrals are RushingClan, RadicalClan, the Covenant The enemies are RiverClan, ThunderClan, SkyClan, HawkClan. Can I play a high position? No, your character must be promoted by the leader (for assembly member or higher) or by a medic or higher (for being a medic apprentice). Please see this thread for further information involving high positions. Can I join DarkClan? Yes, you can join! You can either make a thread with your character joining DarkClan or just jump in like you've been here the whole time! If you check in the Character Adoptions board, there might be a litter or two in DarkClan. Can I play a non-cat in DarkClan? DarkClan will accept any and all animals, as long as they don't mean any harm to anyone. However, if you want to play an animal that is in the shop, make sure you buy it first! IC Rules - Do not murder or r--- your fellow DarkClanners. - Do not murder or r--- or capture allies. - If you murder or r--- or capture a member of a Clan that is an ally or neutral and they get pissed off, the leader may hand you over as punishment. - The leader's decision is law and final. - Young members become apprentices at four months of age. - Respect everyone, and especially don't mouth off to a high position. Note: your character may break these for plot reasons, but there will be in character consequences. Territory DarkClan's territory is made up of large pine tree forest's, open low shrub plain's, various creek's, lakes, river's, and the abandon military collage ground's that make up the camp. While it mostly lack's two-leg structure or presence, save for the camp, some area's still have worn dirt path's that, while making travel easier, don't much help in hunting the large game that thrives in our land. From the outside DarkClan's Camp doesn't look like much. The Academy is built on top of an elevated foundation, that also serves as the over hang shaded deck at the front entrance. Simple wall's support the flat topped roof, encasing the old training ground's that are now used by the fighter's in DarkClan. One of the best thing's about The Military Academy is the freedom of Announcement Locations given to the leader. In all? The Clan's head can pick from any one of three location's, the highly unreliable intercom system, the back wall over looking the training ground's and the elevated deck of the front entrance. Sadly the majority of doors within the camp are locked, though due to age it's quiet easy to knock those doors lose. Near the center of the building is the Leader's Den nestled in the old fairly lavish Head Master's Quarter's, very close by is The Medicine Den which is actually the old Nurse's Office and Quarter's. For the most part? Those are the only settled den's, The Nursery tends to be the bed room's closest to the Nurse's Office, Apprentices and Warriors make their dens in any room they can get into while trying to stay close to the center of the building as possible. Finally the Elders can be found in the small Library. Ranks The leader is *Lancelot, played by Uncrowned The commander(s) is/are *Unity, played by Greyflower *Echoingpaw, played by Blue *Prongs, played by Gilliam. The ranger(s) is/are *Magnus, played by Indigo The medic(s) is/are *Rebelfate, played by WindKitten (head medic) The lieutenants are *Rubypaw, played by Cammy *Maskedcub, played by Golden *Admin Walker, played by Cauliflower *Amatus, played by Fourwhiskers *Medusa, played by Margo *Twilightzone, played by Willow The medic apprentice(s)/assistant(s) is/are *On Probation* *Westpaw, played by Splashy The colonels are *Jerome, played by Vex *HyperPup, played by zephyren *Mattimeo, played by Gadzooks *Kestrel, played by ano *Nochi, played by stormfields *Poundingalarms, played by firework *Maiyun, played by Macchiato *Autumnpaw, played by artemis Rank Descriptions HIGH POSITIONS Leader Description: The leader runs the clan. Their word is law, and anything that they say must be taken as the truth, and without arguments. Every decision is final that they make, and changing the ruling may result in banishment. past leaders: Charmstar, Coyotestar, Lockstar, Mottledstar, Silverstar, Yellowstar, Savvystar Commanders Description: These animals are trusted members of the clan that have been promoted to a high position most directly under leader but not second in command. One can think of them as the 'overt peacekeepers' of the high positions; they are closer to the Clan than the leader, which contrasts with the rangers. They handle certain matters, such as the acceptance of a new member into the clan and all ceremonies - however, they cannot promote a member to medic apprentice, medic, assembly member, or leader. They are mostly in charge of keeping order, running the Clan, starting/running events, and so forth. Past commanders: Eclipsebone, Witchinghour, Ryuk, Stratosphereblaze, Falconrise, Lancelot, Skydiver, Tintedwhisper, Tuxedomask, Pepsi, Balconyscene, Robinshine/Silentwisp Rangers Description: Rangers are trusted members of the leader. The leader will often use them as a sort of 'secret police' to scout for rebellions and discontent in the ranks, but this role is not known to the general public. They also scout enemy Clans for dangers, and can be tasked to go undercover, if the leader thinks that a certain Clan possesses a huge threat. The very first Ranger was named Lostgale, a mysterious tom cat. Although they may choose an apprentices, a ranger's apprentice does not necessarily become a ranger; a member can be promoted to ranger without having to go through training by one of them. They function as 'covert peacekeepers' and are more closely loyal to the leader than the Clan as a whole. Past rangers: Lostgale, Falconrise Medics Description: The Medics are animals who have been fully trained in medicines. They aid Clanmates who are hurt, and are in need of healing. The head medic will become leader if the current leader is dead, but they have no authority otherwise. Medics normally choose one to three apprentices each, and the decision of who they choose is left up to the individual. However, if the leader is unsatisfied with their decisions, the medic must follow their orders. Past Medics: Bloodstream, Smokefur, Browndune, Iridescentwish, Narcissus, Kitchensink, Chaz, Narcissusnotes, Savvydesires, Papercut, Daisychain, Aeonsummoner, Tropicalparadise, Johnnycake SEMI-HIGH POSITIONS Lieutenants Description: This is the lowest rank in the system that can accept joiners; they are primarily focused on this task, but are expected to be adaptable, for if they keep up their activity and loyalty, the next promotion leads to being a ranger or commander. Medic Apprentices/Assistants Description: The medic apprentices are learning the ways of medicine. They are taught by one of the medics, and when they have completed their training, they become a medic. The medic assistants are medics that have been inactive and are placed on probation. This is a step down from full medic and, if a medic does not improve their activity/behavior, then they will be fully demoted. Past Medicine Cat Apprentices (that did not become Medicine Cats): Shardpaw, Dovepaw, Wolfpaw, Bluepaw, Bottlepaw RESPECTED POSITIONS Colonels Description: Mostly a title position and little more. Members that the leader has started to notice for their loyalty and/or activity are promoted to colonel. It is difficult to be demoted, as the leader doesn't normally care to monitor these members for activity, so only sever ic problems will get a colonel demoted. However, this does not mean that colonels cannot be promoted - in fact, this rank is often the stepping stone for another promotion. information c zenzan, tantan, country, murkrow, & lychee; image c nuka